Danganronpa: Zetsubou kara Kibou (OC Story)
by Kanade Takeda
Summary: The 79th Class at Hope's Peak Academy were just like any other. They were eccentric. They were talented. If anything, they were simply more introverted than the previous classes. In their first year, hardly any of them attended class. But this isn't where this story starts. It starts in their second year, on the day that someone managed to gather the 15 of them in one place...
1. Prologue

_"Nooo! I can't be late for the first day! I absolutely can't!"_

 _A woman with short slightly messy blonde hair and aqua green eyes ran through the hallway, clutching a clipboard to her chest._

 _She clambered up the stairs, almost tripping at the top, before continuing down the left corridor. She stopped at the third classroom along and allowed herself to catch her breath, before standing up straight and fixing her hair._

 _This woman was Shiina Motome. It was her first day as the homeroom teacher of the 79th Class at Hope's Peak Academy. This was their first homeroom of the year._

 _Shiina took a deep breath, before sliding the door open._

 _"Good morning, everyone!" she started but she stopped short._

 _It was empty. The classroom was empty._

 _Shiina frowned and took a step back, closing the door. She quickly checked the room number, before returning and opening the door again._

 _She stared at the empty desks, confused._

 _It wasn't until five seconds later did Shiina register what was going on._

 _Her clipboard clattered to the floor, the sheet of paper that had been attached, landing next to it._

 _It was the first year and the first homeroom for the 79th Class at Hope's Peak._

 _And not a single student had shown up._

 _You might say this was a one off. Maybe all the students had gotten the date wrong. Maybe they were all running late. Maybe Shiina Motome had actually been early. You could come up with just about anything, after all, the students at this school were said to be eccentric. As long as you kept feeding yourself what you thought to be the truth, anything could make sense._

 _But the reality of the situation was as simple as it looked._

 _None of them had come to school that day. Well, maybe they had, but they certainly hadn't come to class. And majority of them rarely did._

 _That was the way it was throughout their entire first year. There were some students who showed up most days, some who maybe showed up once a month and those, who perhaps only came once or twice that year. There was even one student who never came at all._

 _None of these students were bad. If it had been a normal school they probably would've been described as "delinquents". But of course, Hope's Peak Academy was no normal school._

 _They weren't skipping class because they didn't want to be there. They were skipping class because there was somewhere else they wanted to be more._

 _Whether it was the forest surrounding the school grounds or the gardens or hiding away in the smallest corner of the school or even just wandering the halls, all of them were stuck in their own tiny worlds._

 _The worlds where their talent was everything and the only thing that mattered in that world, was improving their talent._

 _After the incident on the first day, Shiina Motome eventually returned. She quickly became used to there only being two or three students a day and even more so, used to there being no one. She quit the following year._

 _But that year is where this story begins. The second year for the 79th Class at Hope's Peak Academy. One faithful day, that changed their lives._

 _It sounds cliche, yes. But cliches are funny. The events that took place on this day, I'm afraid to say, were anything but._


	2. Chapter 1,1

**Note:** In this story, when it's in italics, it's usually a flashback.

The breeze flew through the gardens, freeing leaves from their branches and making all the plants sway.

The gardens were practically deserted. They were well maintained, there was no doubt about that, yet it seemed hardly anyone visited them.

The cool spring breeze flew through the gardens again, disturbing the young girl who was half asleep under a blossom tree.

She blinked awake, catching the white hat on her head before the wind could blow it away.

Her black hair fell over her right eye, hiding it's true colour of deep purple, while her visible eye, dark aqua, blinked sleepily.

The girl had a pale complexion, despite the fact that she seemed to be outdoors a lot. She wore a purplish white pleated skirt, a white button up shirt with a light aqua cardigan over the top, a pair of white ankle socks and a pair of simple brown shoes on her feet. On her head she wore a white wide-brimmed hat, with a pale aqua ribbon tied around it.

Kako Shigihara. The Ultimate Florist.

The black haired girl tilted her head upwards to gaze at the sky, bright blue speckled with white clouds.

The world around her was serene. It was her safe haven. Her dream.

To be surrounded by plants and flowers, without a single other person in sight.

That was the way Kako liked it. If there was no one there to pick on you, you couldn't be picked on. It was child's logic.

She wasn't afraid of being alone. In her eyes, she wasn't. Plants were her friends. They didn't pick on you or betray you or argue with you. They stayed there by your side, silent.

Kako let out a small sigh, realizing the time. She'd wasted the day away again.

Not once had she attended class. She'd almost gone one time, but she'd found herself running back to the gardens before she knew it.

That was the way it should be. Everyone else could have fun together. She was just fine with being alone. Being with her plants _was_ fun.

"Kako-chan!"

The black haired girl flinched and pulled her hat further over her eyes.

"Why are you hiding your face again, Kako-chan?"

Kako tilted her hat up ever so slightly so she could peer at the girl standing above her.

Mirai Hanamina. The Ultimate Writer. Apparently one of Kako's classmates.

Mirai had vibrant blue eyes, shining in the afternoon sun and fairly long light brown, tied in a rather messy side bun, with random strands falling over her shoulders and in her face. Her ears were pierced, with simple silver studs and she had a pencil twisted into her bun. She wore a pair of black lace up ankle boots and a strange short sleeved purple dress, sort of gothic lolita-like but with a hood. The top part was dark purple, with a black ribbon tied around the collar, while the bottom was a very light purple, with ruffles as it continued down to her knees. Swung over her shoulder was a light brown shoulder bag and on her wrist was a blue and white braided bracelet.

The blue eyed girl tilted her head innocently, her eyes filled with curiousity as usual.

"I-I'm not..." Kako replied, adverting her gaze.

Mirai smiled and knelt next to the black haired girl.

"You shouldn't, you know! You're very pretty" Mirai said.

Kako frowned and pulled her hat down again.

"Aw come on Kako-chan! Not this again!"

Kako blinked then turned her head back to Mirai, a slight show of guilt on her face.

 _"Hey, hey! Kako-chan!"_

 _"W-What do you want?"_

 _"Come on! Let me stay with you!"_

 _"N-No! Stop following me!"_

 _"I don't want to! You're interesting and I want to use you as a model for a character in my story!"_

 _"Leave me alone! Stop stalking me!"_

"S-Sorry..." Kako said quietly.

"Huh? Oh don't get all depressed now Kako-chan, I told you it's okay!" Mirai smiled.

Kako looked somewhat exhausted all of a sudden but she forced a small smile back, letting go of her hat.

As Kako dropped her hand, Mirai spotted the bracelet on her wrist. First she looked surprised then she smiled warmly.

"So?! Did you go to class today?" the brunette asked, sitting herself next to Kako.

"..."

"...I'll take that as a no" Mirai sweatdropped.

Kako pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them.

"It's okay! I'm not trying to force you! I'm just saying... You can't go through your entire high school life only knowing two of your classmates" Mirai said.

"Two...?" Kako said, glancing sideways at Mirai.

"Me and Akio. The guy I introduced you to?" Mirai said.

When Kako still didn't look convinced, Mirai sighed. "The one who made the music box?"

Kako's eyes brightened. "He's our classmate?" she asked.

Mirai sighed again. "You're hopeless"

The two of them sat there for a moment longer, feeling the breeze gently blow through the gardens.

"Oh! Speak of the devil!" Mirai said not even a minute later.

Kako stared at her strangely, unfamiliar with the expression, but she followed her gaze to the boy walking towards them.

Akio Tsuyoshi. The Ultimate Inventor.

Akio was a well built teenager with a fairly average complexion, slightly messy black hair and deep green eyes. He had a deep scar under his right eye and multiple minor ones on his arms. He wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark coloured jeans with holes in the knees, a pair of fingerless black gloves, which also had holes in them and a pair of black work boots. On his head were a pair of black and gold steampunk goggles. As usual his arms and clothes were covered with oil and dirt.

Mirai waved at him and Kako once again, found herself pulling her hat over her eyes.

"Thought I'd find you here" Akio said once he reached them.

"Where else would Kako be?" Mirai giggled.

Kako's cheeks turned red. "The greenhouse..." she said quietly.

"Speaking of which, have you been sleeping there again?" Mirai said suddenly.

Kako flushed again and adverted her gaze.

"Kako-chan! You have to sleep in your bed!" Mirai said.

"You're one to talk!" Kako complained back, raising her voice ever so slightly.

"What do you mean?" Mirai asked incrediously, but Kako didn't catch her tone.

"You fall asleep at your desk or on your couch all the time!" Kako said.

"Yeah but I don't do it on purpose" Mirai said, a slight smirk gracing her face.

Kako looked frustrated and she turned her head, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"You two done?" Akio asked.

Mirai giggled. "I'm never really done, but for now I suppose" she said.

Akio rolled his eyes, then pulled something from one of his pockets, holding it out to Kako.

Kako glanced at it, then up at Akio questioningly.

"You said you liked them right?" Akio asked.

Kako moved her gaze back to the object. It appeared to be a small box of some kind.

Still confused, Kako held out her hands and Akio dropped it into them.

Once he let go, Kako realised what it was. A music box.

 _The music played softly and Kako walked towards it timidly._

 _It was a music box. She was sure of it._

 _She finally reached the edge of the gardens, where a boy was sitting on one of the benches, holding a music box on his lap, looking pleased with himself._

 _Kako stayed silent, listening to the music until it stopped._

 _Once it did she turned to leave, only to crash into Mirai, who had been standing behind her._

 _"Kako-chan!"_

 _"...!"_

 _"You okay?" Mirai asked, kneeling next to the black haired girl._

 _Still weary of the writer, Kako yanked her hat back over her eyes and stood up quickly._

 _Mirai stood next to her and grabbed her arm before she could leave._

 _"Don't you want to meet him?" the blue eyed girl asked softly._

 _Kako looked surprised. She shook her head visously._

 _Mirai frowned and opened her mouth to say something._

 _"Mirai?"_

 _Mirai blinked then turned around._

 _The boy with the music box was now behind them, a questioning look on his face._

 _Mirai smiled. "Akio! This is Kako!" she said, pulling said girl in front of her like a prize she'd won._

 _Kako blinked then pulled herself from Mirai's grip, and hiding behind the blue eyed girl. At the current stage even Mirai was better than facing a complete stranger._

 _"...Did I do something wrong?" Akio asked._

 _"Kako-chan's just shy" Mirai grinned._

 _Kako pulled her hat even further over her face, frowning stubbornly._

 _"I think she liked your music box" Mirai said, glancing at the box in his hands._

 _"Oh this? I just finished making it" Akio said, scratching the back of his neck._

 _Kako tilted her head to the side, confused. Mirai noticed and pointed at Akio._

 _"This is Akio Tsuyoshi. He's the Ultimate Inventor" the blue eyed girl explained._

 _Kako blinked then nodded._

 _"Did you like it?" Akio asked curiously, peering around Mirai to look at Kako._

 _Kako adverted her gaze and nodded._

 _Akio gave a warm smile. "Glad someone other than me does"_

Kako opened the small box and immediatly the soft melody started playing.

Kako's guarded expression turned soft and she smiled.

Akio and Mirai shared a glance and Mirai grinned as if to say, good job.

The melody continued playing throughout the gardens and at that moment, it was really hard to believe, that anything terrible was about to occur.

 **Kanade:** So I've decided to make put chapter 1 in parts so there's not a huge amount of writing to read first up. The first chapters are just to introduce the characters and establish the current relationships between them, before we get to the depressing stuff. Akio, Mirai and Kako all belong to me ^^ They're my precious characters ;-;


	3. Chapter 1,2

The hallway was practically deserted. Mainly because there was only one class in that particular hallway. And everyone knew how likely it was that they all showed up.

The silence was broken when a girl jumped up from the stairs and into the empty hallway.

The girl had dark blue eyes and a bob of navy blue hair, that looked like she hadn't even bothered to brush it that morning. She was fairly slender and her outfit consisted of a black vest over a plain white t-shirt, a pair of navy blue shorts with black leggings underneath and a pair of black Doc Marten boots. A simple watch adorned her left wrist and strapped to her back was a fairly large backpack, but somewhat smaller than her usual ones.

Taisho Inari. The Ultimate Backpacker.

Taisho stared straight ahead with a strange look of curiosity on her face. Then she jumped forward and basically ran to the classroom, second from the end.

She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mornin-!"

There was a loud splash, interrupting the rest of Taisho's sentence.

Taisho dropped her friendly wave and moved her gaze immediately to who she knew the culprit to be.

The blonde boy burst out laughing. "You should've seen your face! That's the oldest trick in the book!" he exclaimed.

Akira Midoriya. The Ultimate Prankster.

Akira was a pale skinned boy with messy blonde hair and bright brown eyes. He always seemed to be smiling, most of the time it being his signature "up to no good" grin. He wore a simple white button up shirt with a black jacket bearing the school's crest over the top, black school pants and a pair of simple black shoes. His left ear was pierced with a silver sterling earring and there was a woven bracelet on his right wrist.

Taisho looked down at her now soaking outfit, thankful for the black vest over her white t-shirt.

"Sorry Inari"

"We tried to stop him but you know how _he_ is"

Taisho moved her gaze to the only other two students in the classroom.

Sehun Minn. The Ultimate K-Pop Idol.

Kurumi Kajitani. The Ultimate Fashion Designer.

Sehun was a tall, Korean male with bright blue eyes framed by black glasses and scruffy rainbow coloured hair, that was all bright neon colours starting from orange and ending in purple, with every colour in between. He wore a black sweatshirt with the word "Lotto" in golden letters on the front, a pair of jeans and gold and white sneakers.

Sitting on his desk was his girlfriend, Kurumi. Kurumi was a very attractive female with a fairly average complexion, light green eyes and dark brown hair, half dyed neon purple, reaching her mid-back. She wore a designer tank top, being a similarly coloured purple to her dyed hair, a bright green pleated mini-skirt and a pair of silver sandals, with small heels, despite how tall Kurumi already was. Hanging around her neck was a surprisingly simple chain necklace with a small lipstick charm hanging from it. She currently had a snobby look on her face, as if to help emphasize her point she'd just made about Akira.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akira asked incrediously, a cheeky grin on his face.

Kurumi turned her nose up at him. "You know very well what I meant" she said.

"Kurumi..." Sehun sweatdropped.

"Sorry Taisho" Akira grinned, turning his attention to back to the blue eyed girl at the door "I didn't know who was coming next, honest. I was kinda hoping it would've been Mirai. Her reactions are way funnier"

" _Mirai_ never gets here on time, even if she does come. If you wanted to get her, you should've waited until after the bell went" Kurumi said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Taisho sighed but her cheerful look didn't disappear. "Guess I'll have to go change now" she said. She glanced around the room, confirming that the four of them were the only ones there.

"Is this all of us?" Taisho asked.

"Probably" Sehun replied.

"You know how likely it is that more than 5 people will show up anyway, right?" Kurumi added.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here today Taisho. You usually come on Thursday" Akira said.

"Is the day I come to class really relevant?" Taisho asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Ah! Taisho-chan! How come you're all wet?"

Taisho turned to look behind her.

Mirai stood behind her, a confused look on her face and one of her notebooks in her hand.

"Oh, you are here Mirai" Akira said.

"I'm not sure why" Mirai said with a small frown "I could've sworn I was walking towards the cafeteria but when I looked up I found myself here"

Taisho giggled. "You never pay attention to where you're going when you're writing Mirai"

"That's not true! At least... I don't think it is..." Mirai said, frowning again.

Taisho laughed again, Akira and Sehun joining in this time, while Kurumi sighed.

"You are _such_ an airhead" Kurumi said, and it was honestly hard to tell whether she was being sarcastic, rude or just a combination of both.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mirai asked, somewhat innocently.

"You're the writer, you tell us" Sehun sighed.

"In any case, you two need to leave, so Taisho can change" Kurumi said, pointing at the two boys.

"What?!" Akira exclaimed, looking annoyed, but he couldn't say anything else, because Sehun had grabbed his arm and was dragging him out of the room.

"It's your fault anyway" the blue eyed boy was saying as they left.

As the two boys exited the room, Mirai closed the door behind them.

The two stood in silence for a moment, until the silence was broken by sudden sounds beside them.

Sehun stared off to the side, looking slightly surprised. Akira peered around Sehun to see what he was looking at, then his face changed, recognition spreading across his face.

"Kazuma!" he exclaimed.

Sitting with his back against the wall was a fairly tall boy with spiky brown hair, soft brown eyes and a pale complexion. He wore a red t-shirt with a black jacket over the top, a pair of jeans and a pair of simple black shoes. Hanging around his neck was a silver chain necklace. His eyes were currently focused on the phone in his hands. He was holding it sideways and he appeared to be playing some form of game, as his fingers were tapping the screen rapidly.

Kazuma Kizuna. The Ultimate Online Gamer.

Sehun still looked slightly shocked from the sudden appearance of the boy and looked at Akira questionally.

"Oh right, you don't always come to class right? So you haven't met everyone. This is Kazuma, the Ultimate Online Gamer. He's one of the few people who very rarely show up to class. More so than everyone else of course" Akira explained, pointing at the boy.

"Oh... Have you met everyone then?" Sehun asked, still eying the boy who hadn't responded to Akira's mention of his name yet.

"Everyone except the infamous Kako Shigihara, who hasn't shown for one class. Apparently only Mirai and Akio have met her" Akira said "You know, I tried to follow Mirai one day, just to see what this Kako girl looked like, but I just ended up following her everywhere _but_ wherever Kako hangs out, so I gave up"

"She hasn't shown up to class? Not even once?" Sehun asked, looking slightly surprised.

Akira shook his head. "I show up almost every day and I've never seen her. Mirai even confirmed that Kako has never been to class" he said.

"You're addressing someone you've never met awfully casually" Sehun sweatdropped.

Akira shrugged, as if there was nothing wrong with it, then moved around Sehun, waving his hand in front of Kazuma's face.

The boy seemed unfazed by the blonde's actions, but a few moments later Kazuma stopped tapping the screen and his phone made the sound a game makes when you've won.

The brown haired boy looked up at Akira and Sehun, looking somewhat half-asleep.

"When was the last time you came to class" Akira said, grinning cheekily.

"Last year" Kazuma replied, without a moment's hesitation.

"It was a rhetorical question but whatever" Akira laughed.

Kazuma shrugged then moved his gaze to Sehun.

Sehun gave a friendly wave as Akira followed Kazuma's gaze. "Oh, this is Sehun, the Ultimate K-Pop Idol" Akira introduced.

Kazuma nodded his head ever so slightly, then moved his gaze back to his phone and began tapping the screen again.

Akira and Sehun laughed.

At that moment the door to the classroom opened again and Mirai jumped out into the corridor.

"Are you leaving Mirai?" Akira asked.

Mirai turned to them, a sheepish smile on her face, until she noticed Kazuma. "Ohhh Kazuma-kun!" she exclaimed.

The blue eyed girl walked over and knelt in front of the brown eyed boy, looking at his game.

Surprisingly, Kazuma's gaze flickered up to the girl in front of him. He looked slightly surprised, then went back to his game, his cheeks slightly red.

Mirai tilted her head slightly, then smiled, when he waved at her without looking up.

She stood, brushing off her dress. "Yeah, I promised Kako-chan I'd go visit her today" Mirai smiled, turning back to Akira and Sehun.

"Huh? Take me with you! I want to meet her!" Akira exclaimed.

Mirai grinned. "Sorry, Kako doesn't deal with strangers very well" she said.

"Then how'd she deal with you when you first met?" Sehun sweatdropped.

"I'm persistant" Mirai said, giving him a thumbs up, as if proud of the fact.

"I can watch from afar" Akira interrupted "I don't even know what she looks like"

"Haha! You'll have to try harder than tailing me for a whole day" Mirai smirked.

"You _knew_?" Akira asked in disbelief "But you're an airhead!"

"I don't remember confirming that fact" Mirai said, grinning cheekily.

Sehun and Akira stared at her in surprise. Mirai took that moment to begin running down the hallway.

"Hey!" Akira exclaimed.

"Not today Akira-kun! See you! Bye Sehun-kun! Kazuma-kun!" Mirai yelled down the hall, before she disappered around the corner and down the stairs.

Sehun sweatdropped again, giving a short wave, while Kazuma waved, again without looking up, continuing his game one handed.

Akira sighed. "So she's observant now? I don't think I can get used to that. I mean, she _always_ falls for my pranks" he said.

"You should know Mirai is an person who manages to be open and mysterious at the same time. You shouldn't question it" Sehun said.

Suddenly, the door opened again, this time is was Kurumi.

She frowned at her boyfriend. "What's taking you so long?" she asked, chewing the inside of her cheek.

Before Sehun could reply, Kazuma stood and walked past Kurumi into the classroom, not looking up from his game for a second.

Kurumi blinked, surprised. "Who _is_ he?" she asked.

"Kazuma. He only comes to class a few times a year" Akira explained.

Kurumi blinked again then shook her head, turning back to Sehun.

"Come on. I need your help" she said, grabbing the blue eyed boy by the hand, walking down the corridor.

"You're leaving?" Akira called after them.

"I have projects to attend to and Sehun is helping me. You have Taisho and that nerd to keep you company now" Kurumi said, turning her nose away from the classroom.

"Kurumi" Sehun sighed.

Kurumi huffed and then they disappered around the corner.

Akira sweatdropped. "She gets jealous way too easily" he muttered.

 **Kanade:** Okay! Sorry for the wait for the probably really bad chapter. I'm in the process of writing two major stories (including this one) so I'm trying to keep both set of readers happy. There should be one or two more chapters after this before chapter 2, beginning the killing game.

So I've introduced some more characters. Kurumi is my last character (included in the 79th class anyway) and the rest belong to the following users:

Taisho Inari belongs to _RookieGate  
_ Akira Midoriya belongs to _The Anime Loving Girl  
_ Sehun Minn belongs to _JiminKisaragi  
_ Kazuma Kizuna belongs to _Microtoa_

More to be introduced next chapter! I hope I portrayed all your characters okay so far. Until the next chapter!


End file.
